Dangerous Decisions
by taty.majey
Summary: PROLOGO La oscuridad ocupo el alma de ese ser por culpa de su destino y de las personas que lo rodeaban, pero esa oscuridad solo llego a una de las diez capas de su corazón Mientras ella pensaba que iba hacer al día siguiente en aquella boda de la cual no podía escapar, él pensaba en si en verdad la amaba pero no, no la amaba era solo el reflejo del celosos que le tenía a su herman
1. el peor momento de mi vida

los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es mía

Capítulo 1

-no debería estar aquí-le dije a Thomas

-mi hermano nos espera Bella-dijo mientras buscaba en lo que podría ser un parque de diversiones abandonado

-Thom eres mi novio pero a tu hermano se puede ir a comer un cerro…-pero no logre terminar Edward apareció frente mío

-un cerro de que cuñadita-dijo riéndose de mi escalofríos

-Thomas yo me voy, este lugar me enerva. Además mi móvil está muerto, mi madre tiene que estar furiosa y tu,Edward , deja de molestarme sabes que cualquier cosa me asusta-

-porque tan asustadiza Isabella , o es que mi hermanito te pego su miedo a todo-

-ey yo no le tengo miedo a todo –grito Thomas

-sí y por eso ella sigue siendo virgen-dijo riéndose

-mira Edward no es de tu incumbencia si tu hermano y yo nos hemos acostado

-yo creo que no lo van hacer, mi hermanito no es gay porque tiene mis genes

-ay, yo me voy- grite mientras me retiraba

El parque estaba situado frente a la curva final de la principal de Nashville, mientras pasaba la calle escuche:

-Eri no te vayas-me grito Thomas mientras me seguía junto con Edward

Yo pare al cursar la calle y Edward la alcanzo a cruzar, pero mi corazón paro al ver a aquél camión que pasaba atropellando a mi novio, dejándolo totalmente de figurado.

El camión no se molestó en para, Edward llamo la ambulancia y en cuanto llego el paramédico nos dijo;-lo siento esta muerto-

-Thomas …no-grite, mientras las lágrimas no paraban

Creo que el amor no es algo que sea a primera visita, pero con Thomas viví lo mejor de mi vida y verlo mientras lo metían en aquella bolsa negra, me demostró que él fue y será el amor de mi vida

-Isabella cálmate -decía Edward

-es tu hermano porque estas tan…-me callo apoyando sus labios en los míos, no sabía si era el dolor del momento o que enserio besa bien pero yo seguí el juego

Un año antes

-Thomas adónde vamos-dije mientras corría junto a él en un vecindario el cual no conocía

Llevábamos un año siendo novios sabía todo de mí, pero yo de él su nombre y su supuesto amor por mi

-¿tú quieres conocer a mi familia?-me pregunto

.claro, tú conoces la mía-

hola soy nueva en esto perdón los errores por fa comenten

espero que les guste


	2. conociendo a su familia

-Bella yo te amo y lo que te voy a mostrar es algo que no le muestro a nadie-dijo como si su vida dependiera de aquella frase

Tenía que admitir que esa zona hacia que mi ropa pareciera de muchacha pobre, tenía casas que valían demasiado y eran enormes con la arquitectura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, tenían grandes ventanales y hermosos pilares en el rellano de cada entrada, jardines grandes y llenos de flores de colores y algunas tenían balcones que recordaban al siglo XVII

-mira esta es mi casa- paramos frente a una casa o más bien mansión, la entrada estaba sustenta por dos grandes pilares de mármol blanco y la puerta era de roble negro muy bien pulido, una escaleras, también de mármol, se erguían en la sala conduciendo a un pasillo lleno de puertas negras, la paredes blancas inmaculadas ostentaban grandes cuadros de artistas famosos acompañando la fina decoración y los muebles de terciopelo gris entre los cuales se encontraba una pequeña mesa de centro con un gran jarrón lleno de tulipanes rosas, el comedor que tenía grandes ventanales con vista al jardín trasero también contaba con una gran mesa de ocho puestos, a un lado del comedor, en una de las paredes, había una mesa con porta retratos de la familia y un espejo colgado a lo largo de la pared.

-Thomas llegaste-le dijo una niña muy parecida a él con su cabello rojizo largo y ondulado los labios carnosos y rojos como la sangre de no más de 5 años

-si Reneesme llegue te presento a Isabella mi novia, Isabella mi hermana-dijo señalando respetivamente

-hola, soy Isabella es un gusto te pareces mucho a el –dije mientras me agachaba a su altura por mucho me día 90 centímetros

.y tú no eres nada linda, eres horrible. Es que no puedes conquistar algo más bello-tenía que admitir que no era bella siendo tan alta y delgada y mi cabello caoba largo no era nada lindo, pero que lo dijera una niña lastimaba y mucho

-pues yo no opino lo mismo su altura es perfecta, es tan delgada como las modelos de los catálogos de mama y por dios tiene un cabello largo, liso y sedoso eso ya no se encuentra.-Dijo un joven como de mi edad mucho más alto que Thomas un metro noventa y cinco tal vez, tenía el cuerpo de alguien que va todos los días al gimnasio, sus ojos al igual que Thomas y la niñita criticona (de la cual me olvide su nombre) verdes topacio que te atrapan con solo mirarlo

-Edward hermano. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Thomas al que ahora sé que es su hermano y se llama Edward

-bien, y quienes la encantadora y hermosa dama-dijo mirándome lascivamente

-primero es mi chica y segundo no la desnudes con la mirada-dijo Thomas enojado

-si no estuviera tan comestible no lo aria hermanito-dijo riéndose mientras bajaba las escaleras para estar de pie frete a mí-hola nena soy Edward el gemelo de aquel vejestorio que tienes por novio-dijo mientras enserio me desnudaba con la mirada por dios yo soy horrible como dijo la niñita

-hola soy Isabella gusto en conocerte –dije mientras le extendía mi mano lo que me sorprendió fue que la besara

-y tu bella dama de negro que le viste a él…-dijo Edward riéndose pero una voz femenina lo para

-Edward que he dicho de insultar a tus hermano-dijo una mujer hermosa que bajaba por las escaleras a la estancia donde estábamos, era como un hada se parecía demasiado a ellos solo que sus ojos eran cafés y no era tan alta como sus hijos

-perdón-dijo como si no le importaran

-oh a la próxima avisen que ya llego mi modelo, nena eres divina -dijo con voz melosa, por lo cual sus hijos no paraban de reír

-por favor mama esta mendiga de modelo primero caes en bancarrota-dijo la niñita lo que hizo que sus hermanos dejaran de reír

-mira niñita con todo respeto pero no me gusta ser insultada –le dije cuando me pare frente de ella, después di media vuelta y me dirigí a la mama-muchas gracias por lo de divina pero no soy modelo soy la novia de su hijo fue un placer conocerla-cogí mi mochila que la tenía Thomas y Salí con mi orgullo en alto

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba pero para mi suerte paso un taxi, le di mi dirección al conductor y salí de esa zona, ya vería a Thomas después

Chad

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en lo descomunal que es mi familia: mi hermano gemelo es miedoso a morir, mi hermana tiene aires de superflua, mi madre la diseñadora de modas más grande que no le pone ni pisca de cuidado a sus hijos y mi padre bueno de el no puedo pensar nada ni lo conocí el dejo a mi mama cuando nacimos después ella conoció a Paul pero resulto estar detrás de su fortuna y al descubrir esto se divorció de él y después se descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Seguía pensando cuando escuche la puerta, debía ser Thomas era el único que no estaba (y no sabíamos dónde estaba), creo que estoy muy aburrido voy a ir a molestarlo. La casa era enorme mi cuarto que daba en el tercer piso y era la última

Baje por las escaleras después de pasar 5 habitaciones más pase el estudio de mama e iba bajado las escaleras cuando la vi era perfecta era delgada pero con curvas, grandes pechos, su cabello caoba largo hasta la cadera y liso (de esos que provoca trenzarlo y follarla de mil manera), su boca rosada y delgada, sus ojos chocolate lo decían todo pero a la vez no decían nada, ella era el tipo de chica que era animadora o modelo, será por eso que está aquí será la modelo de mama

Me iba devolver hasta que escuche a Nessie decirle:- .y tú no eres nada linda, eres horrible. Es que no puedes conquistar algo más bello-a quien se refería con lo de conquistar, es que mi hermana estaba ciega

-pues yo no opino lo mismo su altura es perfecta, es tan delgada como las modelos de los catálogos de mama y por dios tiene un cabello largo, liso y sedoso eso ya no se encuentra- Nessie se di la vuelta para verme y Thomas y la ninfa (como se me había ocurrido llamarla) alzaron la mirada.

-Edward hermano. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-y aparece la meloseria de mi hermano, son en esos momentos donde me pregunto si es gay

-bien, ¿y quienes la encantadora y hermosa dama?- pregunte mientras la desvestía con mi mirada. ¿Por qué mi ninfa se vestirá de negro (y si va hacer mía)?

-primero es mi chica y segundo no la desnudes con la mirada- dijo Thomas enojado, enserio la del mal gusto es ella quien se fija en el miedoso de mi hermano

-si no estuviera tan comestible no lo haria hermano-dije aun haciéndolo mientras mis pies me llevaban a ella y cuando estuve en frente le dije: -hola nena soy Edward el gemelo de aquel vejestorio que tienes por novio-ella me miraba como si no creyera que yo la estuviera admirando cree que se sonrojo pero todo el negro que llevaba encima no lo dejaba ver ¿será gótica?

-hola soy Isabella gusto en conocerte –dijo mientras me extendía su mano y yo con gusto la tome y la beso (cuanto me gustaría que fuera su boca)

-y tu bella dama de negro que le viste a él…-le estaba preguntando pero la voz de mi madre me interrumpió

-Edward que he dicho de insultar a tus hermano-dijo mientras visualizaba a Isabella

-perdón - Esa era su pelea de siempre por eso lo dije sin aliento

-oh a la próxima avisen que ya llego mi modelo, nena eres divina-dijo mientras hablaba con una voz melosa

Hasta mi madre lo cree, mis hermanos y yo nos pusimos a reír por la voz de mi madre hasta que Nessie hizo un comentario ingenioso: -por favor mama esta mendiga de modelo primero caes en bancarrota-enserio esta niña saco el cerebro de su padre

-mira niñita con todo respeto pero no me gusta ser insultada –le dijo parándose frente a Nessie, después dio media vuelta y se dirigió a mi mama-muchas gracias por lo de divina pero no soy modelo soy la novia de su hijo fue un placer conocerla-cogió su mochila que la tenía Thomas y Salió

-si ven por qué nunca traigo a nadie a casa: tú la insultas, tú le coqueteas y tú no la defiendes de tu hija-dijo gritando mientras nos señalaba

-sí, si hermanito, pero quien te manda a traer a un prototipo de modelo a la casa-dije riéndome de su enojo-hablando ¿Por qué se viste de negro?

-era el color favorito de su padre quien murió hace dos años-ah así que mi ninfa está de luto

-perdón hijo pero tu novia parece una modelo y si lo quiere ser entrégale mi tarjeta-dijo mama

-Isabella tiene problemas de auto despreció después de la muerte de su padre-dijo mi hermano melancólico

-así que por eso esta contigo-eso no lo debí a ver dicho, yo podía molestar a mi hermano pero eso era pasarse

-¿Por qué lo dices Edward? Sera que ella me va a dejar-dijo con miedo

-hermanito es mujer puede ser modelo y tener mil hombres a sus pies-dije como si fuera lo más obvio-saben me voy a dormir ya es tarde

este es el segundo cap jajá obvio espero que les este gustando


	3. el instituto forks

Isabella

La mañana siguiente tenía dolor de cabeza, esa niña me puso a pensar en lo fea que era yo

Me paro y me miro al espejo cabello caoba, ojos cafe nada excepcional mi padre decía:-la belleza esta en los ojos del que no ve por qué el que ve solo se fija en aquella cascara de huevo con la que nos mandaron a este mundo y el día que te enamores recuerda mirar su interior porque lo de afuera como el huevo se pudre-no paro de recordar lo que me decía enserio me hacía falta

Cuando baje después de bañarme y vestirme con unos pantalones de mezclilla negro, una camiseta negra no ajustada, mi chaqueta de cuero negro habitual y mis botas negras, vi que mama estaba cocinando junto a mi hermano

-Isabella ayer donde estabas, estas castigada, ven a sentarte Emmett te hizo desayuno antes de partir a su universidad, dale las gracias-eso era lo único que hacia ella regañarme, mi hermano era la luz de sus ojos y yo la mosca en la pare

No se han puesto a pensar en cómo siempre las madres tienen un hijo favorito, yo si mi madre me odia por mi culpa casi se muere y mi hermano a pesar de ser mayor que yo es su salvación de que no se

-gracias Emmett, no tengo hambre-mi hermano me volteo a ver

-no comes nada Isabella., siéntate si me toca embutirte la comida lo hago-dijo furioso, pero en vez de hacerle caso salí corriendo a la sala coge mi mochila salí de la casa dando y portazo

Por suerte el bus que me llevaba a la escuela estaba hay, mi escuela era la secundaria instituto of tecnología, era un colegio de ricos que mi papa había pagado hasta el día que me graduara y para la universidad me toca aspirar a beca, este era mi último año estamos en agosto y llevamos una semana de curso.

Cuando llegue me encontré a Alice mi mejor amiga y mi confidente desde que entre a la secundaria

-Ali-salí corriendo a sus brazos mientras los demás nos veían raro, mi amiga era un niña de papa, era el ceo de Brandon Enterprise que es una empresa de exportación ella tiene un Ferrari último modelo se viste a la moda

-mira Bella me lo dio papa es lo último de Esme Cullen-el apellido me suena-mira Bella hay viene tu novio con un chico sexy-volteé y venia Thomas junto a Edward

-modelito como estas-me dijo Edward alzándome para darme vueltas

-Edward baja a mi novia-dijo enojado mientras Alice no paraba de reír

-porque te llama modelito-dijo Ali partiéndose de la risa

-yo le explico-dijo Edward-mi madre la confundió con una modelo y de ahí el apodo-dijo mientras el reía y yo me enfurecida

-Edward no me vuelvas a decir modelito o me olvido que eres mi cuchado-dije furiosa

-jajá espera ¿quién es tu mama?-pregunto Ali más calmada

-la diseñadora del conjunto que traes-dijo Thomas, así que por eso se me así conocido el apellido

-aaah tú eres Edward el modelo de Cullen, si decía que eras sexy-dijo con una voz que nunca le había escuchado

-gracias y tu Isabella ¿crees que soy sexy?-dijo mientras me alzaba una ceja

-ah ya empezaste, yo me voy tengo matemáticas y a Smith no le gusta que llegue tarde-dije enojada

-pero amor acabo de llegar y por dos minutos no te va a regañar-dijo mi novio con carita de perro

Me acerque a él le di un beso y le dije:-tengo que mantener el promedio-y Salí hacia el edificio 4, no sin antes decir chao y preguntar:-ey Edward ¿Qué hace aquí?

-me trasladaron ninfa-dijo serio

-¿ninfa?-pregunte

-no querías que te dijera modelo te digo ninfa, al final el negro te hace ver como una dama del bosque- dijo demasiado serio y creo que me sonroje

-ok-dije y partí escuchando su risa

El instituto era gigante tenía 5 edificios cada uno de tres plantas y un estadio propio, y a mí me tocaba matemáticas en la primera planta del cuarto, mientras caminaba todos me veían y esto sucedía todos los días y lo odia ya sé que el metro setenta y ocho no se veía bien pero no era tan fea (bueno sí)

-ey, horrible ¿es que se te perdió el funeral?-dijo Tanya la zorra del colegio y la capitana de porrista parándome a la entrada del salón

-sí, porque quieres ir conmigo, ah no puedes porque al único entierro que asistiría feliz seria al tuyo-dije mientras entraba para sentarme en el primer asiento

-tu asistiendo a mi entierro jajá, si escucharon chicas-dijo mientras se reía con su sequito, Irina y Kate

-no, claro que no si a tu entierro no ira ni una mosca-dije riéndome

-mira freak con migo no te metas-dijo cogiéndome por el cuello de mi camisa

-tranquila, no me quiero ensuciar de tu olor a zorra-dije mientras me soltaba, atrás escuche una risa un poco familiar, era Edward

-perdón, ese va hacer mi asiento-Dijo Edward refiriéndose apuesto de mi lado, en el instituto la mesa eran de dos personas y yo siempre me eh sentado sola

-no, búscate otro –le dije a Edward

-ah la escucharon chicas la freak rechazo a Edward Cullen, que se cree-dijo Tanya con indignación

Pero yo no pude hacer nada cuando el ya estaba sentado a mi lado

-querida cuña...-pero no lo alcanzo a decir porque yo le tape la boca

-¿cuña?-dijo Tanya con voz coqueta como la de Alice cuando reconoció a Edward

-cuñada, ¿Por qué me tapas la boca?-dijo molesto

-ella con novio, jajá ¿es que tienes un hermano ciego?-pregunto Tanya

-no es ciego y mi hermano tiene muy buen gusto ¿cierto, Thomas?-si Thomas estaba con nosotros solo que yo le pedí que no digiera que era mi novio, no quería arruinar su reputación de capitán del equipo

-sí, muy buenos-dijo riéndose Thomas, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme para abrazarme por la espalda lo que hacía que sus brazos largos y fuertes se tocaran en mi espalda

-¿así que por esto me dejaste? que mal...-dijo Tanya alterada pero en eso llego el profesor

-se sientan ya-dijo Smith gritando

La clase duro una hora pero a mí me pareció un año, porque atrás tenía a Thomas cogiéndome el cabello, lo que me hacia dormir y al lado a Edward molestando con mi pierna. Cuando salimos yo tenía química junto con Edward y Thomas física

-chao amor –dijo antes de besarme

-enserio, no me beses en los pasillos-dije roja de la pena

-uy, por fin color –dijo Edward gritando

-cállate-dije gritándolo

-¿Por qué no te puedo besar, es que te doy pena?-dijo Thom con voz triste

-no, yo debería darte la a ti-dije mientras alzaba su cara con sus manos-te dejo nos vemos en literatura-dije para después partir con Edward

La clase de química fue entretenida, Edward no se pudo hacer conmigo porque el puesto de mi lado era de Alice, el profesor hizo que viéramos las fase de mitosis de un tallo de apio. Después en clase de literatura nos tocaba leer nuestros poemas en los que teníamos que escoger una frase y hacer un historia con él. Ali leyó su poema titulado "el amor de mi amiga" que decía:

El amor de mi amiga es secreto,

pero ella a el lo ama.

El amor de mi amiga es secreto,

por culpa de su estatus.

El amor de mi amiga es secreto,

por sus madres.

Pero el amor de mi amiga, ¿siempre será secreto?,

yo creo que no.

El poema era hermosa todos aplaudieron, Edward silbo y Thomas como su mejor amigo la abrazo.

-gracias-dijo emocionada para después sentarse a mi lado

Era mi turno pero la verdad soy un poco tímida, por lo que Edward como voluntario (y ya que él no tenía el suyo por nuevo) lo leyó:

bueno chicas espero que le guste se que prometí cap los martes pero mejor lo subo los sábados


	4. un rato en clase de poesia

El negro de mi ropa,

es por tu adiós.

El negro de mi ropa,

es por tu color favorito

El negro de mi ropa,

es por tu ausencia

El negro de mi ropa,

Dejará mañana de ser negro, porque ellos llegaron a mi vida.

Cuando Edward termino, Alice estaba llorando, porque ella sabía quién me refería, después de cuatro estudiantes más llego el de Thomas, lo titulo "ella es mi flor "decía:

Ella es mi flor,

que se viste de negro.

Ella es mi flor,

con hermosos sentimientos

Ella es mi flor,

con atuendo grande

Ella es mi flor,

y le mostrar un día al mundo lo bella que es

todas la chicas(incluso Alice) excepto yo lloraban , era muy lindo y era para mi pero no salían lagrima, Thomas al pasar por mi asiento me entrego el papel del poema. Edward que no se pudo quedar atrás hizo su poema en clase mientras pasaban los demás y lo titulo "mi ninfa"decía:

Mi ninfa,

aunque no me pertenece.

Mi ninfa,

aunque es de otro.

Mi ninfa,

de cabella negro.

Mi ninfa,

Siempre mía en mi corazón.

Y si con el de Thomas lloraron con el de Edward gritaron, es que era el día de dedicarme poemas porque hasta Tanya que no hacia una puta tarea hizo esta para dedicarme un poema llamado "será más bella que yo" decía:

Será más bella que yo,

la freak de mi clase.

Sera más bella que yo,

porque tiene dos chicos sexy detrás de ella.

Será más bella que yo ,

el fantasma negro.

Será más bella que yo,

no lo creo es por el efecto de la luz que la ven bella.

Nadie aplaudió el poema era malo y tenía mala composición además después de que termino sonó el timbre para el receso, lo que logro que hasta su sequito la ignorara para guardar sus libros.

Salimos hacia la cafetería vane y yo, nos sentamos en la última mesa el cual era nuestro lugar habitual pero lo que me sorprendió es que Edward y Thomas se sentara con nosotras

-¿Qué Thomas tenía que llegar tu hermano para reconocer que ella es tu novia?-pregunto vane enojada

-no, lo que paso es que el me dio el valor de desafiarla-dijo riéndose

-buen punto, ella enojada da miedo-dijo siguiendo le la risa a aes

-dejando a un lado el tema de mi hermano, mañana paso por ti temprano. No seré tu novio pero voy a llevarte al centro comercial a comprar ropa y arreglarte el cabello, si vas a andar con nosotros te viste bien-dijo Edward decidido

-¿y quién te dijo que iba a ir?-dije enojada

-vamos Isabella eres hermosa, cállele la boca a Tanya mostrándole que puedes ser mejor que ella-dijo Edward con voz tierna

-sí y así te unes a las porristas conmigo, si-dijo Ali con la misma voz

-mira amor dijiste que no quería que dijera que eras mi novia por tu vestimenta, pues ve con Edward y así no piensas que me avergüenzo-dijo Thomas también con ese puto tono de voz

-ok ,si dejan ese puto tono de voz-dije resinada

-si-gritaron los tres llamando la atención

-...

chicas se que quedo muy corto, pero es que esta semana no e podido escribir por que recién entre a la u prometo dar un avance del próximo el sábado


	5. info

chicas no me e sentido muy animada porque veo como que a nadie le gusta y me gustaría que me apoyaran y pues si quieren que continúe comente yo estaré buscando inspiración en mis ratos libre de la u


End file.
